


Merch Trailer

by definitelynotgay



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Confinement, Dare, Face-Fucking, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Smut, Stranded, as one is, frank is a dumbass, gerard is uwu guilty about being in love with frank, they are very sweaty and very gay, they get stuck on their merch trailer, warped 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitelynotgay/pseuds/definitelynotgay
Summary: for the warped 2020 prompt! I am very stupid and very slow at writing so there is still some improvements I could make but here's what I've got so far!
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Mikey Way/Pete Wentz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: Warped 2020





	Merch Trailer

The air at Warped Tour was muggy, hot, and filled with all the chatter and noise you would expect from thousands of people crammed together for a festival. The crowds generated a deafening hum of chatter in between sets, growing louder and rowdier as the bands played. 

Frank didn't really know where he was walking when he found Bob and The Used smoking behind a bus. He jogged over and made himself comfortable, using his stoned drummer as a body pillow. The conversation died down in the moment.

"Frank! Bet you 5 bucks you can't make Gerard scream like a little girl before noon." Bob was laughing as he spoke, waving the smoke away from his face and passing the bong. He wasn't expecting Frank to actually act on it, but maybe it would get him out of his hair for a while.

Watching Quinn getting ready to take a hit, the thought of making Gerard scream like a girl grabbed Frank's attention more than he thought it would, and he realized this was one he had to take.

"You're fucking on."

It should be easy, right?

\------------

Frank felt giddy in the thick of it all, weaving through and around people fluidly like a man on a mission. He wanted to cause some problems. Bob and Quinn had gotten lost in the crowd a ways back but the prank was more for Frank's benefit than anyone else's, it always was. He'd been like that since he was in school, some voice in his head urging him to get into as much shit as he could. There really wasn't any other way to be.

Gerard was talking with one of the tech guys when Frank popped up, smiling and nodding along for a second. He could tell that Gerard was exhausted, he was not in the mood to be messed with, and this wouldn't be funny for anyone but Frank. But Frank was already decided, nothing was gonna stop him at this point. He leaned up and whispered something into Gerard's ear that made him nod bye to the tech guy.

Leading Gerard through the sea of trailers and equipment, Frank tried and failed to hide the massive shit eating grin on his face. Not that Gerard noticed, he was too busy gulping down the last of his coffee that was definitely ice cold by now. It didn't occur to him to ask what was going on until Frank had already led him to their merch trailer, opened up the door, and guided Gerard up the step so that he was staring into the dark blankly.

"Why did you need me over here ag-?" He didn't finish the question, faceplanting into a box of t-shirts and sending a cascade of merch down on top of himself. It was muffled, but Frank's voice was distinct behind him.

"GOTCHA BITCH!! HAHA-" A loud thud. The sound of a door slamming shut. A groan that was unmistakably Frank's.

Gerard started to shift and began to sit up. "Mother fucker…"

He heard Frank scramble to his feet, falling over himself to get at the door. He heard an unnaturally loud metallic snap, and his eyes adjusted in the dark to see Frank standing at the door, staring down at his hand in horror. eyes wide and mouth agape.

The door handle was broken off in his hand.

"This cannot be happening."

\------------

Fifteen minutes of shouting and banging on the door left them hoarse and no closer to freedom. It was clear they were stuck until further notice, probably at least until a crew member came by to get the trailer set up that afternoon.

Gerard was the first to stop, slumping to the floor with a whiny groan. "You asshole, I have to sing later, I can't spend the afternoon shredding my fucking throat."

Frank stopped as well, feeling around for his own spot to flop down onto the ground. He let out a comfortable sigh, "Yeah you're right, that would almost be as bad as smoking a pack a day…"

"Shut the fuck up!" Gerard bit back, angry at the laugh evident in his voice. "Like you don't do the same."

"I don't use my throat a whole lot playing guitar, dumbass." Not that you could see, but Frank was smiling so hard it hurt his cheeks.

Gerard let out an amused exhale, but otherwise gave no response. They fell into an uncomfortable silence.

Twenty minutes passed, and the silence became so tangible it almost had a heartbeat. The sun outside beating down on the trailer had turned it into a sauna, and both of their shirts were plastered to their bodies. If Frank had forgotten how seldom Gerard showered (he hadn't), this was the reminder.

"Dude you smell like a gym locker," Frank laughed. Gerard didn't respond.

The silence flooded back in like a huff of hot air.

Frank spoke tentatively. "Gee, are we good? I noticed you've been acting kind of weird lately, and I know you get in these kinds of moods but I just-"

"I don't wanna talk about it." Gerard cut him off firmly, breathing audibly. He was hunched over, Frank could hear it in his voice.

"But I'm here for you, Gerard. Seriously, I don't say it enough, but you're my best friend, and I don't...I don't want there to be more to this than just you being mad at me for getting us stuck in here."

Gerard could hear Frank getting up and crawling closer to sit by him, and squeezed his eyes shut. This was not the time to be drenched in sweat and locked in a dark metal box with the one person he should not have these kinds of feelings for. His chest felt like a million rubber bands yanking against each other, all about to snap. He pulled his knees up against himself. He felt the shock of hot skin brushing his knuckles, and in the dark could see that Frank was crouched next to him, fiddling with something. Probably the rips in his jeans.

"Gee I'm serious, you can tell me anything. I might be an asshole most of the time, but not when it's important like this clearly is."

Frank's voice was so soft that something in Gerard gave, his defenses unraveling.

"I don't know what to fucking do, Frank."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean this is the biggest fucking mistake, I know I shouldn't! There's so much at stake there is so much more to lose here, it's all of our careers it's our livelihoods this is worlds more than a hookup!"

Frank had absolutely no clue what Gerard was going on about.

"I /wish/ this was just a hookup, that would be so much easier. But no, I had to go and fuck it all up-my GUITARIST. My fucking guitarist!"

"Wait."

Silence. 

"You… you like Ray?"

"Dumbass-" That was all that Gerard could get out before crushing against Frank. They were messy, and uncoordinated in the dark, and Frank was less kissing back more than he was clutching at Gerard as they fell awkwardly against the merch behind him. 

They were both consciously aware of the massive mess that was waiting to happen if they weren't careful of the boxes, but Gerard pulled back first. He let go and sat up in a startle, cracking his head against the underside of the counter and wincing loudly in pain.

"Oh." Frank said.

Gerard started back on his rambling, gesturing manically. "I'm so fucking sorry Frank, that was just me, going crazy or something, it's hot and I'm all dehydrated, and I'm-"

Frank grabbed his shoulders, getting up in Gerard's face and shocking him into freezing enough to listen. "Okay I'm gonna be honest, I hadn't even realized the thought was there until you said it just now, but now that you did, it's yes. It's yes, I'm there, no question." 

"I-"

"Aht, I'm...I'm gonna need you to shut up now."

This kiss started out gentler, and Gerard quickly melted into it. His hands found their place on the sides of Frank's face, and he didn't think he could ever let either of them pull away. It was not unlike any of the kisses he'd shared with others over the years, except for the undeniable intimacy of it being Frank. His touch, his smell, everything about him was overwhelmingly Frank, and being so wrapped up and surrounded by him, it was intoxicating. 

Minutes passed, and he had worked his way into Gerard's lap. Frank was busy working a hickey into the base of his neck. Gerard clutched at Frank's back and gasped out into the hot air. "how long do you think we have?" 

Frank pulled back, a strand of spit getting on Gerard's shirt. "Could be any minute now, really." 

Gerard felt heat prickling at his face and chest, and let out a quiet "Oh."

"Stand up," Gerard said, crowding Frank up against the wall. Frank felt around in the dark, palms flat against the sides of the trailer. His breathing was heavy and he felt a bit lightheaded, a combination of the heat and the knowledge that his lead singer was currently kneeling in front of him. 

Gerard began to rub his face against Frank's still clothed crotch, panting hotly over it. Frank grabbed Gerard's hair, beyond courtesy at the moment. He was sure that he could finish like this, grinding down on Gerard's face. It reminded him of similar times on stage which he now realized he should reevaluate. Gerard was pawing uselessly at his belt, and cursing under his breath until Frank helped him to get it off.

With pants shucked down just low enough for Gerard to pull him out, he started to run his fingers along Frank's length. "You have no idea how many times I've been on stage and all I could think about was this." 

Frank clenched his hands in Gerard's hair causing him to press his head into Frank's hip for a moment, before starting to move his hand a bit more. 

"I'd almost forget the words to my own goddamn songs," Gerard babbled, "which is funny because like, I wrote them and you wouldn't think I'd just forget them like that and-" Frank interrupts him, gritting out, "Gee please-"

"Oh right, no you're right. What would you like me to do?" he asked, looking up at him through the dim lighting. 

"Your mouth Gee, god please, just anything, I need it so bad right now." 

"Oh yeah?" he mumbled before pressing a kiss to Frank's hip and moving to lick up the underside of his dick. Frank jerked his hips forward, desperate at the contact but Gerard pulled away. "A little eager are we?" He asks, teasing, "Alright I'm going to be honest, I haven't done this before, so be a little gentle but I want you to use my hair to fuck my mouth." Frank stared down at him in awe and nodded, wondering when he had wandered into a fucking wet dream.

Gerard slipped the head of Frank's dick into his mouth, eyes locked on Frank's as he did so. He really made a show of it, working the tip with his tongue and pulling off with a pop.

"Are you gonna do it?"

"Do what-" Frank's face was on fire and the dark made everything look like static.

"Fuck my face."

"Oh. Yeah."

Slowly, Frank laced his fingers through Gerard's sweaty hair, lining back up between his lips and giving a cursory thrust. The wet heat was overwhelming and felt so, so filthy. He hissed, pushing in until he felt resistance. Part of his brain was telling him to stop, that this was too much, but he kept on going. The head of his cock hit the back of Gerard's throat, and fucking Gerard swallowed him down. 

It was only for a second, before the lead singer jerked back instinctually to keep from choking. But he was back on Frank's dick in an instant, bopping up and down enthusiastically. Frank was less fucking his throat and more letting Gerard do it himself, but no matter which way around it was, it felt fucking incredible. Nothing worth even comparing it to in this moment because holy shit the heat around his cock was so tense and wet and if they didn't slow down he was gonna-

"Yes yes yes yesyesyes fuckgerardfuck yes!!" His pleas cut out in a deep groan, and Gerard swallowed as much as he could, coughing a little after he pulled off.

\------------

"Fuck Frank, hold on lemme get my pants und-shit, wait okay-"

The door to the merch trailer swung open violently, the summer sun temporarily blinding Frank and Gerard. They heard a sudden and piercing laugh, blinking rapidly from their very compromised position.

"Oh my god...what are you guys doing…"

Gerard screamed the second he recognized his brothers voice. Frank was frozen, hand still stuffed down the front of Gerard's pants. "What does it fucking look like, Mikey?"

"Um, sex?" Pete laughed from over Mikey's shoulder, making him press his lips together tightly.

"Pete I am begging you to shut the fuck up. Please."

"Well what are YOU guys doing here??" Frank retorted.

Gerard slammed his head back against the wall roughly, voice strained. "Frank you need to get your hands out of my pants right fucking now."

"We had the same thought as you!" Pete quipped, and Mikey turned and gave him a look that could kill.

\------------

I've got no clue how to finish this because I am ☆mentally ill☆ but hopefully I'll come to edit it soon, I just needed to get it done jfjfjf I'm sorry usually I do better than this


End file.
